Balas Dendam'
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: terinspirasi dari majalah W yang mengekspose tubuh topless lee Donghae,, apa kata kibum ? Kihae,, yaoi,, OOC,, my first fic


Title : 'balas dendam'

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, and Super Junior member

Rate : T

Genre : gak tau, romance mungkin ?

Warning : terinspirasi dari majalah W, dengan Donghae yang tampil topless sebagai modelnya. Cerita pasaran. Aku author baru, jadi maaf kalau jelek, jangan lupa review ya yang sudah baca. Biasanya aku reader aja, sekarang coba-coba deh publish, baru bikin kemaren.

Hehe

Yang gak suka gak usah dibaca, tidak menerima caci maki …

Selamat membaca ..

'balas dendam'

'BRAK'

Kibum melempar majalah tak berdosa itu setelah mengamati beberapa photo sang kekasih yang membuatnya geram. Bagaimana tidak ? kekasihnya tampil dengan mengekspose bagian atas tubuhnya, membuat Kibum kehilangan moodnya.

Kibum POV

Dari awal aku sudah mendapat firasat tidak baik saat Donghae ingin masuk ke dunia acting, sama seperti dunia yang sedang kujalani. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak mau dia menyaingiku, tetapi aku takut dia sakit karena terlalu lelah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pergi ke Taiwan bersama Siwon hyung untuk syuting drama. Selain itu akupun sibuk dengan dramaku serta melatih tubuhku untuk mendalami peranku,,, selama beberapa bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya,, sungguh aku merindukannya.

Dan sekarang, aku melihatnya menjadi model cover majalah yang memperlihatkan absnya itu. Tunggu, sejak kapan Lee Donghaeku punya abs ? bukannya aku iri, lagipula absnya tidak lebih bagus dari absku,, aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat tubuhnya yang putih bak mutiara itu, tubuhnya hanya milikku seorang.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Majalah W edisi terbaru sudah terbit dengan aku sebagai model covernya. Aku menghela nafas, orang-orang mengatakan bahwa sekarang tubuhku bagus. Aku memang sering nge-gym beberapa bulan ini untuk membentuk tubuhku agar selalu fit, sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan album 6JIB Super Junior. Kira-kira apa ya tanggapannya kalau 'dia' melihatku yang tampil seperti ini ? Aku takut 'dia' marah. Tapi, bukankah dia juga yang lebih dulu mengekspose tubuhnya ? bahkan tanpa izinku terlebih dahulu. Aiissh, aku benar-benar kesal mengingatnya.

FLASHBACK

Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat teaser drama terbaru KibumKU, dalam teaser tersebut terlihat KibumKU yang baru bangun tidur dan hei, dia memperlihatkan absnya. Ingin sekali aku membanting laptop yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, tapi tidak jadi kulakukan karena aku ingat bahwa laptop ini milik Kyuhyun, bias-bisa dia akan bertransformasi menjadi iblis dan memasukkanku ke neraka sebelum aku mati jika aku membanting laptopnya yang berisi game-game yang aku sendiri kurang mengerti memainkannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa minggu, akhirnya drama bertajuk 'I LOVE LEE TAE RI' yang dimainkan oleh Kim KibumKU dan park Ye Jin tayang di layar kaca. Aku mencari info-info drama tersebut di internet, tidak lupa juga aku melihat photo-photo kekasihku, aku semakin kesal ! bagaimana tidak bila kekasihmu dengan mudahnya mengekspose tubuhnya dimuka umum. Jujur, aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya, tetapi ego dan rasa kesalku mengalahkannya. Kibum sering menelponku dan aku tidak pernah mengangkatnya, mengirim pesan padaku tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya, membaca pun tidak. Aku pun tidak repot untuk menghindarinya, karena dia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan promo dramanya itu dan menjadi bintang iklan bersama lawan mainnya itu.

FLASHBACK END

Normal POV

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Kibum, "Bummie, aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Dia kembali menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak " Apa kau marah padaku Bummie-ah karena photo-photo itu?", setelah itu Donghae kembali menghela nafas memperhatikan kembali TV yang sedang dia tonton bersama para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Makanan sudah siaaapp", seru sang koki, Ryeowook yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Sontak member lain yang sedang menonton TV beranjak ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut mereka, Donghae mengikuti yang lain dengan langkah gontai.

" Wajahmu terlihat pucat Hae, apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Leader mereka, Leeteuk.

" Dia hanya merindukan Kibum." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Donghae menjawab.

" Telan dulu makananmu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin menasehati Kyuhyun.

'PLAAK'

"Aduuh, Minnie hyung tolong aku." Rintih Kyuhyun karena kepalanya dipukul seseorang.

" Mana yang sakit Kyunnie ?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya.

" Maknae kurang ajar, Kibum lebih tua darimu, panggil dia hyung!" ujar Yesung setelah memukul kepala maknae mereka.

"baik, baik, dasar kepala besar!" Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa?" Rupanya yesung mendengar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah roomate merangkap kekasih mereka tersebut.

"Sudahah tidak usah bertengkar, apalagi ini di meja makan. Bagaimana keadaanmu Donghae ?" ucap Leeteuk lembut menengahi kedua dongsaengnya yang hendak bertengkar kemudian bertanya kembali pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, " Aku tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku ingin tidur saja hyung." Kemudian dia melenggang pergi ke kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae POV

Aku berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit kamarku, kuusap kasar wajahku. Benar kata Kyuhyun, aku merindukan Kim Kibum, senyumannya yang membuatku meleleh, wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang seputih salju, dekapan yang hangat, seseorang yang mampu membuat jantung Donghae berdebar bila didekatnya.

Aku mengambil handphoneku, kupandangi wallpaper yang terpajang disana, akupun tersenyum melihat dua orang namja yang salah satunya adalah diriku sendiri, sedang yang satunya adalah kim Kibum, kekasihku. Sekesal apapun aku padamu, tapi cintaku padamu jauh lebih besar Kibum-ah.

Aku masuk ke dunia acting juga karena ingin dekat denganmu, siapa tahu kita bisa terlibat dalam drama. Bukankah itu menyenangkan ? tapi waktu itu kau melarangku karena takut aku kelelahan. Tetapi, aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mampu, kau pun merasa terharu akan keinginanku untuk selalu dekat denganmu. Aku tersenyum kecil, kau begitu memperhatikanku. Saranghae Kibum-ah, jeongmal saranghae.

Donghae POV end

Di tempat lain..

Kibum POV

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ! dia harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, awas saja kau Lee Donghae ! kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku Fishy karena telah membuatku rindu seperti ini, jangan lupakan penampilanmu di majalah itu yang membuatku cemburu setenga mati! Lihat saja nanti…

Kibum POV end

Normal POV

Kibum terlihat gusar, ia masih sibuk dengan rencana 'balas dendam' untuk sang Donghae. Bukan balas dendam dalam arti sesungguhnya, ia tidak akan tega menyakiti kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Balas dendam karena telah membuatnya cemburu dan rindu akan sang Fishy.

Keesokan harinya ..

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, sudah pagi pikirnya. Ia pun mandi karena ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk drama terbarunya dimana ia akan menjadi seorang pembuat roti yang sudah mahir, ia ingin belajar membuat kue untuk memantapkan perannya tersebut.

Donghae tidak ikut sarapan karena ia ingin segera berlatih. Donghae terkejut karena saat dia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Kibum sudah didepan itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, senyum yang dirindukan Donghae, sangat.

" Mau apa kau kesini ?" Ujar Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya, terlihat acuh.

" Ingin menemuimu." Ucap Kibum masih tersenyum.

" Pulanglah, aku tak ingin menemuimu, aku ada urusan." Ucap donghae dingin.

" Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ikut aku." Tanpa mempedulikan kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, Kibum menarik tangan kekasihnya itu ke mobilnya.

" Kita mau kemana huh ?" Tanya Donghae setelah hening yang melanda mereka.

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Kibum masih tersenyum yang membuat Donghae mendengus sebal tidak puas atas jawaban Kibum.

" Indahnyaaa…" kagum Donghae di tepi sebuah danau, Kibum membawanya ke sebuah danau.

" Kau suka ?" Tanya Kibum menghampiri Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau.

Kibum menghela nafas, "maafkan aku." Ujarnya menyesal, mampu membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau, kearahnya.

" maafkan aku." Ujar Kibum sekali lagi karena Donghae hanya diam.

" Aku kesal padamu!" Bentak Donghae.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kibum datar.

" kau dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan tubuhmu ke orang-orang. Harusnya kau tahu kau itu MILIKKU !" jawab Donghae menekan kata 'milikku'.

" kau sendiri ? kenapa kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu di majalah itu ?" Tanya Kibum, sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak alasan kekasihnya itu untuk membalasnya. Dia bertanya seperti itu hanya sekedar memastikan tebakannya.

"Aku,, aku ingin membuatmu cemburu, seperti aku cemburu padamu." Jawabnya jujur dan menundukkan kepala.

Kibum mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, menatapnya lembut. " Aku akan tetap dan selalu milikmu, milik seorang Lee Donghae. Kita saling memiliki." Jelas Kibum dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Donghae yang matanya sudah bekaca-kaca akhirnya tersenyum juga, " Maafkan aku." Ujarnya tulus, memeluk tubuh yang amat dirindukannya. Kibum membalas pelukannya, seringai mengganti senyumnya.

" Kau harus dihukum, Lee Donghae." Ujar Kibum.

Donghae melepas pelukaannya, "maksudmu ?" tanyanya kemudian, rupanya Kibum benar-benar serius ingin 'membalas dendam'.

" kau harus menemaniku seharian ini." Jawab Kibum. Donghae tampak berpikir, ia teringat akan janjinya untuk berlatih membuat kue.

" Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Tolak Kibum.

" Aku pergi." Ucapnya kemudian, membuat Donghae dengan cepat menahannya.

Kemudian Donghae merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone untuk membatalkan janjinya tersebut. Kibum tersenyum, Donghae mengecup pipinya sekilas, Kibum membalasnya dengan member kecupan kilat di bibirnya. setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Kibum,, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang singkat di tengah jadwal yang padat.

**END**

Pasaran ? hehe aku tahu.. review ya,,


End file.
